


Home Is With You

by wolfblood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Narrative, POV - Erica, Past Memories, Unhappy Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfblood/pseuds/wolfblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica has always wanted to find some place she can truly call home. She never expected to find it with Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small, strictly narrative piece written for my Teen Wolf [bingo card](http://strawberrysnare.livejournal.com/729.html). The prompt given was "sharing a bed" for the pairing Allison/Erica. 
> 
> Forgive any mistakes. I didn't have this beta'd and it's kind of late as I'm posting. It's highly likely I missed things in my read throughs - feel free to point out anything that's glaringly wrong so I can correct!

There had been times in Erica’s life when she’d wondered what it would be like to have a real home. To have a place she felt safe and loved and wanted. As a child, she’d never had that, instead finding herself in the company of loneliness and tears as her mother spent another night out with another man with a name Erica would never know. Where her father was, she’d never known. A faceless man she knew only by the name Ricky, memories of him ones she’d stolen from the stories her mother used to tell her of a man who was mean and liked his whiskey more than his wife. 

What she’d known of home had been comprised of a mother who was too distracted to notice that her daughter was failing her classes. It had taken Erica seizing at school, hitting her head so hard she’d gotten a concussion, for her mother to even take her epilepsy seriously. But what had that done except, in the end, make her that much more of a burden? Another thing for her mother to hold against her. Because she’d never wanted to give birth. Never wanted a child. Never wanted one with health problems. Never wanted this life. 

There had been times when Erica had thought nothing would get better for her. Then other times when the future bloomed in front of her, so full of possibilities. But that future had come with a price. A bite that had turned her into something more whole, but so much more dangerous. And she’d nearly lost everything, because she’d taken it all for granted. Lost sight of the need to appreciate and be careful with what was given to her. It had taken her almost dying to bring some sense of clarity back into her life. By then, she’d felt it was already too late.

But that didn’t mean she’d stayed broken. Far from it, though it had taken years for her to heal even halfway. She’d found comfort in her pack. What stability she hadn’t known as a child had finally come in the form of brothers, she’d never had by the mother who’d never wanted her. Yet they were family all the same, irritating and important and more than anything she’d ever hoped for as family. And somehow she’d found love in the arms of a Hunter who’d nearly killed her when she was sixteen. A woman who was beautiful and frustrating and held all of Erica’s heart. 

She’d fallen into love slowly, the way honey drips from a jar, until one day she realised she’d stopped hating Allison and had instead begun to memorise the different ways in which she smiled. How her cheeks dimpled, and what the curve of her lips meant. Whether her smile was sincere, or merely a show while she kept her true feelings hidden inside of her. Eventually Erica had learned that secret smile, too. The one Allison reserved only for her, the one that filled Erica with a warmth she’d only known since learning what falling in love felt like.

There’d been a time when Erica hadn’t known what home felt like, but all it took was the tickle of Allison’s breath on the back of her neck to remind her. Home was the cold pillow beneath her head, the soft sheets against her bare legs as Allison slid into bed beside her, and the press of a warm body against her back as fingertips danced over her skin. Home was falling asleep wrapped up in the scent of someone else, and Erica waking up with her face inches from Allison’s. Home was the sighs and moans of making love, and the satisfaction that came with. 

The truth was, home was not a house, not the walls built atop a sturdy foundation or the place she kept all her favourite things. It was as simple as a bed. Any bed, so long as she knew it was a bed Allison would be sharing with her. Because in the end, all she’d needed to learn about love had come in the form of late nights spent exchanging memories and secrets, their hands clasped beneath the sheets. Love was breakfast in bed and finding cookie crumbs on her pillow. It was messy, imperfect, but it was home. The place she felt safest and most wanted.


End file.
